


World's End

by PumpkinChair



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Cipher Project AU, Gen, Save me from this hell, dipper dies, dipper really fucked up, everyone dies, my friend bullied me into writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 10:26:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11355567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinChair/pseuds/PumpkinChair
Summary: Dipper didn't mean to cause a tear in existence. He just wanted to free WilliamIt wasn't supposed to turn out like this.





	World's End

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read the cipher project au comics on tumblr you might not understand this
> 
> hell, i barely understand it
> 
> AKA its 3 am, my friend is a bully, and i wrote some trash

Bill's laugh rang loudly in the space, though it was William's body that produced the sound. His eyes opened to reveal the blinding yellow that could only belong to the demon haunting Dipper's dreams. Dipper flinched back, recoiling as dread seeped into his being, freezing him in place as Bill stared down his, William's, nose at him.

"Did you really think you could have your life back? Ha! You're dumber than I thought kid!" William's face split into a wide grin, looking as if he was to devour the man before him, and for all Dipper knew, he might. The normal soft features of William’s face bled into something more sinister, sharp teeth seemingly taunting the brunet. Bill had full control, a new body to tote around and wreck havoc with. And Dipper was the one to give it to him. William had given up everything to keep Bill subdued, trapped within his own body and Dipper had been selfish, wanting to prove himself, to help. He should have learned ages ago to stop meddling.

Dipper felt like he was drowning, like he'd forgotten how to breathe and everything around him was shifting in slow motion. He could faintly hear Bill's laugh; his ears might as well have been stuffed with cotton. Every sound was muffled, distorted in his ears against the loud rush of his blood. The laughter, high-pitched and mocking, rubbed salt in Dipper's wounds, tears glazing over his eyes as humiliation flooded his system, choking him and threatening to pull him under the crashing waves of dread and shame. He shouldn't have done it; it was stupid to think he could ever save anyone. He'd never been strong, he'd never been brave, but there he was trying to play the hero and of course, of course it backfires on him in the cruelest sense imaginable. He could feel his body trembling with the weight of his sins, his faults and fears, but his knees had locked ages ago and prevented his body from given out. He couldn't raise his head, couldn't face Bill, William, head on. It burned him from the inside out, clawed at his throat and threatened to expose itself as a whimper. This fear, self-loathing, the acknowledgement he ruined other people's lives, broke him more than simply accepting he'd messed up again.

Bill's laughter eventually faded, a bored look crossing William's face as if Dipper's internal suffering was somehow no longer entertaining. "Well, I've got a new split dimension to rule so I'll deal with you later." He waved his hand, portal like screens appearing around Dipper, each one following a different person from his past life, their faces contorted in confusion as they likely felt the whiplash of returning memories. "I'll leave you to watch your friends, family. Their lives you ruined. Ha! I bed you'll welcome death when I come back to kill you!" Bill gave one last mocking laugh before leaving Dipper to crumble to his knees, tears freely flowing to his face as he stared numbly at everything before him, his gaze shifting between all of the different individuals. Of course Bill would leave him with his own personal hell, a space he couldn't escape the consequences of his actions and the pain of the misery he'd caused. The demon was right, he welcomed death at this point. He wanted to die from the weight of his transgressions against everyone he held dear. He messed up his second chance at life, and he deserved to die. A broken sob finally wrenched itself from his lips. He could taste the salty tears he couldn’t bother wiping away.

The portal-like mirror immediately before him showed Mabel, Maybelle, his twin sister. In a past life she was his daughter, a rash, bubbly girl full of life. She had been searching for Dipper, knowing he would do something without thinking it through. He tended to get caught up in the moment, his impulses and adrenaline guiding his choices and blocking out rational thought. She paused mid sentence, her face blanking of its previous concern. Dipper watched as her hand fell limply to her side, light dancing in her eyes he couldn’t quite place. Everyone else seemed to be in a similar state; Wendy, Robbie, Stanley, Stanford, and even Pacifica seemed to have blanked out as old memories flooded their senses, easily overwhelming them. He understood how hard it was to take in all the information, how you couldn’t breathe, couldn’t struggle as your head was filled with images and sensations that weren’t your own but also were. It left a heavy taste in the mouth, something foul that clung to the senses and grounded reality.

Stanford seemed to recover first from his stupor, inhaling air deep in his lungs with the haste of a suffocating man. The papers he had been holding in his hands were scattered at his feet, but that seemed insignificant with Stanley in the room with him. His twin, no his other half, seemed to be having a hard time grasping their shared experiences. His heart skipped several beats as he thought about them being the same person, clinging now to his individuality of this life. Rage briefly filtered across his features and Dipper couldn’t be sure who it was aimed towards. Perhaps himself for getting them into his mess, or maybe Stanley for being the half of him that ruined their life.

Dipper tore his gaze away, fisting his fingers into his tangled hair. He tried to drown out their confused conversations, Wendy, Gwen, and Robbie, Robert, staring at each other in disbelief, as if she truly could have married the awkward kid that had the most embarrassing crush on her. It was hard to grasp, to acknowledge what they were being shown, but somewhere deep down they knew it was true. This wasn't just another mind trick.

“Shut up!” Dipper cried at the mirrors, hot tears continuing to fall from his eyes, his hands slapping over his ears as he screamed, yelled all his faults and apologies. “I messed up again! Can, can you believe it? I, me, I was given another chance at life, another chance to fix what I had broken and I messed up again!” He let out a bitter laugh, his nails digging into his skin as he dragged them down his face. A smile spread across his face as he gazed up at the endless ceiling, the shifting space impossible for his eyes to comprehend but that was alright. It hurt to look at it he deserved all the pain coming to him.

“Just let me die.” Dipper’s voice was loud in the vacuum, the words heavy on his tongue. It flowed like water, weighing him down while simultaneously freeing him. “Kill me Bill! Come here and end it!” He yelled, unflinching as he broke skin, blood running under his fingertips parallel to his tears. He doubled over, pressing his forehead to the unforgiving ground as he took in a shaky breath, voice raspy. “Please… kill me.”

Bill laughed to himself as he watched Dipper crumble before his eyes. This was what he wanted to see! The once proud man reduced to hysterics because of this little game! How sweet it was to win, to take control of the world Dipper, no Roderick, had just handed him. He stretched his limbs, spreading his magic as far as it would go in this vessel. William had tried a few times to regain control and frankly the continuous pounding was giving Bill a headache. Couldn't Triangle learn when to give up? Huffing to himself, the demon dismissed his portal look at Roderick, focusing instead on the vast universe before him. Bill clicked his tongue, bored yellow eyes searching for the first change he’d implement as ruler. Maybe he’d let his friends run amok, maybe he’d kill all of Roderick’s friends and family for good measure. It tickled his sweet tooth to draw someone else’s blood. He could get drunk off this bloodlust, the delightful shiver he got when soaking in terrified screams and sobs. Oh, he could go for some murder. Maybe he’d start with Pacifica. She’d always been annoying to Bill. First she was a complete snob, blaming her parents for her behavior and then she was trying to be a nice person? Talk about two-faced.

Dipper wallowed in his misery, refusing to look back up at the mirrors. The confusion and hushed voices bled into screams of terror, to tears and cries for help. Dipper screamed to cover them, beating his hands against the ground until his knuckles were bloody and broken, his breathing labored, lungs burning with each inhale and weak exhale. The only screaming left at this point was his own, and he felt so tired, so exhausted and broken.

“Well, well, well, well, well, well, well.” Bill mocked him as he appeared, the rhythmic _pit pat_ of fresh blood dripping from his fingers filling the space when Dipper’s wailing died down. He grinned as he leaned over the man, nudging him with his foot before kicking him in the side to roll him other. “You didn’t watch the show?” His smile was predatory, an underlying rage to his tone was Dipper looked up at him with lifeless eyes, his face smeared with his own blood and tears.

“Your sister, daughter? Makes the sweetest screams when she has a hand plunged right in her gut,” Bill said with a wistful sigh as he sat beside Dipper’s limp body, listening to his breath hitch. He didn’t want to hear about it, didn't want to imagine the demon tearing his friends and family apart but there he was, subject to Bill’s spiel on each of the murders as if he was talking about his favorite desserts to a friend. The demon looked over at him every so often to make sure he was still conscious, wanting him to listen until the end. It must of been hard to imagine Bill, in William's body, playing in Maybelle’s organs, or kicking around Gwen’s head.

“Come on, give me something here!” Bill had the audacity to whine, to complain about his silent companion. Dipper was too busy watching the blood dry on William’s hands, his clothes, his face. He offered almost no resistance when Bill lost his patience and pressed one of those hands to Dipper’s neck, pinning him to the ground with enough force to cut off his air.

“Answer me!” He roared, leaning in to add more force, his eyes flashing a dangerous red as Dipper gripped onto his forearm, a natural instinct to being suffocated. The lack of resistance beyond that infuriated the demon, his voice distorting as he yelled at the human to respond. Dipper’s face was quickly purpling, the pressure building and he was gasping for air. His legs kicked out on instinct as he clawed at Bill’s hand. His vision was swimming, the black of death quickly approaching him. His hearing was all but gone, which in itself was a small blessing. Bill was screaming at him, screeching demands and threats that held no heat now. Dipper gave into the sensation of his lungs burning, his body giving out from oxygen deprivation. He was gasping like a fish out of water on the outside, but on the inside he was at peace, accepting his death as payment for his sins. He deserved eternal damnation and that was sure to be the payment. He had died that day, a smile on his face just to spite the demon that strangled him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope youre happy
> 
> kudos, comment, if ya feel like it


End file.
